


Special Visitation

by AgentStovring



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Open Relationships, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStovring/pseuds/AgentStovring
Summary: Prison is lonely for Mike Ross; and seeing Harvey all the time, without being able to touch him, is just making things worse. Luckily, Harvey has connections and knows when to use them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merliknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merliknight/gifts).



> *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6* Takes place during season 6 while Mike is in prison. In this story, Mike and Rachel are together like they are on the show; but they have an arrangement that allows Mike to be with Harvey too.

To some people, prison may not seem like the worst place in the world; inmates are given food, clothing, and a roof over their head; they are free to read books, watch TV, play cards and work out. What those people fail to understand, is that the prison conditions themselves are not the punishment; the isolation is. The sometimes small differences between freedom and captivity; like the one phone call a day, the thin glass between inmate and visitor, wearing clothes that never feel like one's own, and knowing that every good thing one gets is a privilege that can easily be taken away.

Despite being surrounded by other inmates during the day, and having a cell mate that he actually got along with, Mike was lonely. He knew it made no sense, as he was never really alone; he ate all his meals in the crowded dining hall and there was always a handful of people sharing the showers. If he decided to do his own thing and read quietly, he was never more than a few feet from dozens of other people doing their own thing as well.

Still, the feeling remained; Mike was deeply, unbearably lonely. It was days before he realized that it was intimacy he missed, not company; he missed the comfort of knowing and trusting the people around him. As much as he trusted Kevin already, their friendship was still too new to allow casual touching and emotional conversations. He hadn't even told Kevin that he was bisexual, even though he was convinced the other man would be cool with it. He'd been wrong to assume a person's tolerance before.

Mike often felt himself stop just short of putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder, or patting other inmates on the back during basketball games. Hugs were out of the question. He'd never thought he'd miss hugs this much.

Inevitably he spent most of his time thinking about his loved ones.  
When he was joking around with Donna, he never had to worry about saying the wrong thing, because she would one-up him every time. Going to Jessica with a problem meant always getting an honest answer, whether he wanted it or not. He even missed Louis who, flaws aside, would never let their animosity get in the way of helping someone who genuinely needed it.

He missed Rachel, of course, though the memories from their stolen night together were still sharp, tingling in his fingertips. He missed her softness; both the feel of her skin, her perfect curves, and the ebb and flow of her emotions. She could be strong and fierce one moment, only to have the curtains fall and reveal a broken person on the edge of tears. Her feelings seemed to be on high at all times, regardless of what kind they were. In prison everyone was on guard all the time; there were no fits of laughter during meals; no one cried while attending movie night. Even anger was expressed through gritted teeth and clenched fists, as few arguments were worth being dragged off to solitary. As frustrated as they might have made him in the past, he now missed his girlfriend's free, privileged displays of raw emotion.

Harvey, on the other hand, was a different animal. Unsentimental but loving. Controlled but unrelenting. Seldom dramatic, never ceremonious. Passionate beyond measure but rarely saw a reason to reveal just how much he cared about something. His almost eerie calmness was less of a mask and more of an armor. He couldn't give people the satisfaction of knowing the few times they'd gotten to him. Only the people he loved were shown the full Specter Spectrum.  
Mike felt lucky to count himself among those trusted few.

Mike and Harvey had always had a special relationship; one that spawned numerous rumors that their mentor-mentee dynamic stretched all the way to Harvey's bed. Most of the whisperings had silenced as Mike and Rachel got serious; ironic, considering this was when he and Harvey finally resolved their sexual tension for the first time.

Rachel knew, of course; Mike would never keep something like that from her. He had opened up about his attraction to his boss, and when later it turned out Harvey felt the same way about Mike, Rachel made a decision. She would accept her fiancé having a sexual relationship with Harvey, on the condition that his relationship with her would never suffer. She would not be forgotten or neglected in favor of Harvey.  
  
Rachel called and confessed to Donna about the arrangement just a few weeks into it, when she was alone at home one night. She had halfway thought Donna would think she was crazy for agreeing to such a thing, but Donna - nothing if not progressive - was not surprised or appalled.

"Trying to keep those two apart would only drive them deeper into each other's arms and you out of Mike's life, and that can't happen; he needs you both; you and Harvey provide him with the perfect balance."  
Donna sipped from a glass of wine and added, "I just hope Mike realizes he's the luckiest bastard in the world."

Mike knew exactly how grateful he should be for the two loves of his life; they fulfilled different but equally important roles, and here he was without either of them. Guiltily he admitted to himself that it was Harvey he needed the most just then.  
Again, he had been with Rachel not that long ago, and as much as he would have loved to see her too, the need was less pressing; seeing her okay that night had made him feel more peaceful as he left their apartment.  
  
He'd been so physically close to Harvey that same day, but due to the circumstances, there had been no chance for them to touch; certainly no opportunity for them to kiss and grasp and..  
Mike sighed, letting his head drop back to lean against the wall behind him.  
He really did miss closeness most of all, but there was also a need in him to be shoved, moved into position, held down; he needed to be had by Harvey.

It wasn't all sex, though of course that was a huge part of it; the dynamic that they had was the special ingredient. Contrary to the few persistent office rumors, Harvey didn't dominate him, that wasn't their game; Mike gave back as good as he got, pushed back against every shove. Rachel teasingly called it roughhousing, but Harvey referred to it as a dance. As in, "Do we have to do this dance every time?"  
And they both knew the answer to that. Yes, and gladly.

To put it in less delicate terms, Mike wanted Harvey to fuck him. At the time of his arrest, it has been over a week since they'd hooked up, and he'd been aching for it _then._  
Since his imprisonment, the rare times he had the luxury of privacy to jerk off, he usually had to make it quick. Even if he'd had the time to make it a production, it's not like he had access to lube or any of his fun toys.

He'd always known he was bi, but Harvey was the first guy he'd bottomed for; and prior to that he hadn't experimented much with toys - but he had more than made up for it since.  
He smirked at the clear memory of Rachel gifting him a vibrating plug from some fancy brand.  
Donna didn't have anything to worry about; between a boss that regularly gave him a good pounding, and a wife who accepted and encouraged that, Mike knew very well that he was the luckiest bastard in the world.

"Ross."

Mike looked up, mildly startled by the guard who was now standing in the doorway to his cell with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Special visitation."

The guard let him through the common area, towards the visitation area where other inmates where communing with parents, spouses, friends and children. A white-haired older lady was praying quietly, hands joined with a young man covered in Catholic saint tattoos.  
But  Mike and the guard passed right by the area,  and after a few more turns and identical hallways, they finally stopped in front of a closed door. A black plaque read 'private visitation' in white letters.

The guard opened the door and gestured for Mike to go inside. The room was small, furnished only with a lone armchair in a corner, an ominous wall clock, a queen-size bed, and a set of night stands on either side of it; each holding a small lamp that provided the room's dim lighting.

The motel vibe was strong, but Mike wasn't bothered in the slightest, because in the center of the room was Harvey, handsome as ever, smirking at him. He was dressed casually (by Harvey standards) in a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of navy suit pants, perfectly tailored.

"One hour," the guard stated, breaking Mike's transfixed gaze. "I'll knock five minutes in advance; that'll be your cue to get decent."

As soon as the guard had shut and locked the door behind him, Mike and Harvey were on each other, kissing feverishly.

"Harvey," Mike managed to gasp out as Harvey started assaulting his neck with kisses and soft bites. "What are you- how does this-?"

"I called in some favors. Apparently this is where they do conjugal visits."

Mike laughed at the absurdity of the situation, but was cut off when the older man claimed his lips again. He loved this part; the kissing like they were gonna consume each other; a part of him wished he could spend the entire time kissing; but at the same time, there was no way he was gonna miss out on what came after. Harvey seemed to agree.  
"An hour already doesn't seem like enough."

Mike shivered, glancing down at the other man's face against his throat. "Oh, this won't take long."

Harvey smiled into his lover's skin and muttered a quiet 'alright' before beginning to strip Mike of his prison uniform. Mike barely had a chance to kick off his shoes and toe off his socks, before his boxers went to same way and Harvey had him naked.

" _Man_ , you've gotten good at that." Mike breathed. "Although, you're barefoot and I'm naked? That doesn't seem fair."

"I'm the boss, remember?"

"Oh, I remember.."

Harvey smirked. He'd never tire of the effect their power dynamic could have on his associate. At the end of the day, he saw Mike as his equal; they worked the same and played the same; but he had no problem taking advantage of the difference in their professional rank, when the mood grabbed them.

He shoved Mike backwards, onto his back on the bed; and kneeling at the foot of the bed, he pulled his partner towards him so he could reach the younger man's erection, already standing at attention.  
He ran his hands up Mike's thighs and swallowed down his cock, making pleased noises.  
Mike moaned in near-surprise, hands shakingly grasping the sheets.  
"Fuck, how did I almost forget how good this feels? Babe, I'm not gonna last a _minute_ if you keep.. Uh!"

Harvey, who had huffed at being called 'babe', slowly pulled his mouth off Mike's cock and let his hand take over.  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna fuck you till you come again."

Mike let his head drop back onto the mattress with a groan, allowing his hands to drift, to mess up Harvey's perfect coif. It wasn't long until he accidentally pulled a few hairs, squeezed his eyes shut, and with a deep-rooted moan shot his load down Harvey's throat.

The older man swallowed it up and rose to his feet, finally undressing. Casual as ever, he wiped a bead of cum off his chin with the back of his hand and licked it clean.

"When you find your sea legs, move further up on the bed."

"You think sooo much of yourself, "Mike said sardonically, pretending that it wasn't taking him considerable effort to use his limbs at the moment.

Harvey was finally naked and had fished a condom and a packet of lube out of his coat pocket. When he came closer to the bed again, Mike automatically reached for the lube; but Harvey merely gave a crooked smile and shook his head.  
"You think I waited weeks for this, and you get to have all the fun?"

"I'm in prison!"

"Oh, boohoo! I'm in the office every day, trying to break you out of here, while you're probably spending your days napping and reading every book in the library."

Mike scoffed indignantly , but laughter was bubbling in his chest. There was something so refreshing about being met with no sympathy whatsoever, when all people had done was feel sorry for him since he got locked up.  
"Fine. Get me ready, you jerk."

By the time Harvey deemed him prepped, Mike was shaking slightly, dick already hard again, leaking against his stomach. Prison was doing impressive things for his refractory period. He made a noise as if in pain and forced his eyes open to take in the sight of his boss, currently kneeling between his legs as he rolled on a condom.

It was so rare to catch Harvey like this; hair disheveled, face and chest reddening with effort and arousal; Mike wouldn't wanna miss the glimpse of intimacy he knew he was so privileged to see. Harvey moved closer, hovering over him, pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

"Ready?"

"Get. Moving."

Harvey laughed and stole another quick kiss, before finally pushing inside the other man. When their hips met, they both had to steel themselves, softly gasping against each other's mouths. Mike felt as if his entire body was buzzing, aching pleasantly as it made room for another person.  
He reached up and cupped Harvey's face, wanting to say something but lacking the words. But Harvey simply brushed his lips over the younger man's wrist, looking at him with complete understanding.

He knew Mike's feelings in that moment were not about sex; they weren't even about being reunited like this, after endless meetings of sitting right across from each other without being able to touch. No, right now, his feelings were about gratitude for everything Harvey had done for him; and Harvey, equally speechless, only hoped that Mike would one day realize that he was equally grateful for everything he'd gotten in return.

The older man finally started moving; slow, languid thrusts as he nipped at Mike's neck and jaw, making soft noises spill from his lover's mouth. They immediately fell into the harmonic, comfortable rhythm they had found through many nights together; considerate and selfish at the same time, their bodies knew the give and take of this routine.

Mike didn't get a chance to ask for more before Harvey gave it to him; keeping his unhurried pace, he thrust harder, each move of his hips forcing a strangled moan out of the younger man.

"Oh god, oh fuck, harder!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, harder, please!"

He pulled out all the way, and before Mike could voice the enormous offense he took to this, Harvey had maneuvered the younger man onto his hands and knees and shoved his cock back inside.  
"You want harder, I'll give you harder."

He began to move again, thrusting faster and with more force than before; the moans pouring continuously from Mike's lips were higher in pitch now, and he was sure Mike would be slightly embarrassed by them, if Harvey's rough administrations had been leaving him any sobriety at that moment.

The orgasm he had already provided his younger lover with seemed to do nothing do halt the natural conclusion of things; and Harvey himself could no longer stave off his own grand finale. Pulling Mike tightly against his chest, Harvey grabbed the other man's cock and stroked him firmly. Licking up Mike neck, he hissed into his ear,  
"I wanna see you come for me.."

The effect was immediate. Mike squirmed, pushing harder into Harvey's moving hips, and moaning his lover's name, he came messily all over the sheet under them. Gasping for air like he had just run an Olympic sprint, he turned his head to claim a kiss for his performance.  
"Now you.."

Harvey obliged, pushing Mike back onto all fours, somewhat shaky still; and delivering a few final uncoordinated thrusts, helped by Mike's body still tightening around him, he finished inside his lover with a deep, guttural groan.

For a few minutes, everything went blank for the two of them, but eventually they came to, lazily kissing until they found the strength to get up. They dressed quickly, not wanting this to be their last act together; and after throwing the duvet over the mess they'd made, they got back into bed.

Harvey went first, then Mike laid down with his head resting on Harvey's stomach; Mike reached up and grabbed the other's hand, lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb lightly over Harvey's palm.  
"I missed that dick."

Harvey laughed softly, faking outrage. "That's all you missed? My dick? I should be hurt by that."

"I've been seeing you several times a week since I got here. Only thing I wasn't seeing? That dick."

Harvey knew Mike was just messing around; the distance between them had been greater than a conference table, a chain link fence or a sheet of bulletproof glass. But he also knew that the younger man didn't wanna get emotional about it, not right now. So Harvey played along.

"Careful with all this dick talk; you don't wanna get me all riled up again; I'll give you the full business and that guard will catch the show of a lifetime."

"Yeah right, grandpa.. Ow, I mean, what? You already gave me the full business, it was great- Ow! No pinching! I'm sorry!"

When the guard inevitably knocked on the door, they both got quiet, smiles dying on their faces. An hour was never gonna be enough. They didn't have to speak to know that they were both involuntarily counting the seconds as their time together ticked away. With less than two minutes to go, Mike swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself to go back to his somber reality.  
Harvey squeezed his hand a little too hard.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"I know."

"I'm serious. I'm getting you out of here, and soon; I'm not letting another month pass where I have to go to work without you. You're tough shit, alright, I know you'd be fine. But I won't be. I'm getting you out, even if I have to break you out."

It wasn't until the guard opened the door that they rose from the bed. Harvey grabbed his jacket from the chair and they walked out together, hands joined as they made their way back.  
When the hallway split in two for the last time, Mike pulled them closer once more, kissing Harvey goodbye as the guard respectfully looked away. Harvey's parting word came out gravelly.

"Soon."

 


End file.
